Amores extraños
by leowit
Summary: Luna esta enamorada de cierta castaña, pero Hermione tiene miedos que hasta en ella son paranoicos.
1. El inicio

Hermione se preguntaba el porque de repente Luna sentía mas interés en ella. Porque últimamente la rubia la buscaba mas, con cualquier pretexto.

Hermione despertó temprano, ese sábado seria el primer día del año que les permitirían ir a hogsmeade.

Hermione desayuno animada, junto a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron parecía somnoliento y comía con descuido, Harry se veía nervioso por las selecciones de nuevos integrantes para el equipo de quidditch.

- Harry tranquilo, las elecciones son hasta mañana – le decía Hermione, tratando de que este comiera algo.

- Si, hombre, te preocupas demasiado, solo buscaras a dos integrantes – le dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Harry miro a Hermione con un gesto raro que denotaba preocupación.

Más tarde en Hogsmeade.

Hermione convenció a sus dos amigos de acompañarla a comprar una pluma, y mientras Harry y Ron miraban unas plumas extrañas que parecían versiones muy modernistas de plumas de pavorreal.

- ¡Hola Hermione! – dijo una vocecilla soñadora por detrás de Hermione.

- ¡Hola! – contesto Hermione sorprendida.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Luna con tono curioso.

- Nada, solo busco una bonita pluma para enviársela a Viktor, por su cumpleaños.

- ¿Viktor Krum? – volvió a preguntar Luna.

- Si

- ¿Es tu novio?

- No, ni siquiera lo he visto en dos años

Hermione miro a luna detenidamente, algo había cambiado en ella. Su cabello estaba peinado y recogido en una coleta, no traía las espectrogafas, su ropa estaba bien acomodada, ¿Qué le había pasado?

- ¿Luna? –pregunto Harry acercándose a las chicas.

- ¡Hola Harry! – contesto Luna efusiva.

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Ron impulsivo.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto Luna mirándose.

- Bueno, es que estas… bueno… pues decente – contesto Ron algo apenado.

- Ah eso, es que me he decidido a cambiar un poco – dijo mirando a la nada.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry.

- Papá dice que si quieres a alguien de veras cambiaras cualquier cosa por el o ella – dijo mirando de furtivamente a Hermione.

- Nadie se dio cuenta de este hecho excepto Hermione que era la única que estaba atenta a lo gestos de Luna.


	2. La Invitación

El día domingo Hermione tardo un poco en despertar, se vistió calmadamente, y se miro en el espejo, y por alguna razón, pensó en lo que dijo Luna apenas un día antes. Aunque nadie noto la mirada furtiva de Luna, ella seguía pensando en ese hecho, por ese motivo no había podido dormir muy bien. Hermione se detuvo un momento y lo razono todo, ella le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, como si de veras le importara, no, eso no debía importarle. Si, estaba decidido, olvidaría esa conversación.

Cuando Harry bajo a la sala común encontró a su amiga pegada a un libro, "típico" pensó el chico. La saludo cortésmente, y ella le devolvió el saludo distraídamente.

Oye Hermione, este ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – Dijo Harry mirando a su amiga.

¿Es sobre Luna? – inquirió la chica, mirando por encima de su libro.

No

Ah, esta bien – contesto Hermione entre aliviada y apenada.

Debería decirle a Ron que las selecciones de hoy no son solo para dos puestos, si no para todos, ¿debería? – le soltó Harry de lleno.

¿Todos los puestos?

¡¿Qué? – grito un histérico Ron entrando a la sala.

Ron se veía enojado, Harry preocupado y Hermione deseaba irse, no quería escuchar una disputa a cerca de un tema que ni le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. Y después de intentar calmar los ánimos entre sus amigos, y al ver que estos no resolvían nada con sus gritos, Hermione decidió bajar a desayunar con Ginny y dejar a los otros dos reclamándose por temas que ya ni venían al caso.

Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione comenzó a comer un poco de cereal, mientras Ginny le comentaba que a ella no le importaba que Harry volviera a hacer la selección de todo el equipo, según la pelirroja, Harry estaba en todo su derecho de exigir excelencia en el equipo que ahora él capitaneaba. Hermione asentía, pero sabia que a Ginny le gustaba la idea porque ella deseaba unirse al equipo.

Hermione paseo la vista por el gran comedor, y aterrizo en la mesa de Ravenclaw, miro detenidamente a cada estudiante y se fijo especialmente en Luna, otra vez estaba bien arreglada, Luna volteo a verla, Hermione decidió voltear a otra parte.

Cuando ya habían terminado de desayunar, Luna se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor con paso firme y decidido.

Buenos días Hermione, Ginevra – Saludo Luna con tono fino.

Luna – contesto Ginny al borde de la risa.

¿Iras a ver la selecciones para el equipo de quiddicth? – le pregunto Luna a Hermione, ignorando a Ginny.

No

¡¿No? – saltaron Luna y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

No me interesan ese tipo de cosas, lo saben, a demás Ron estará de mal humor, y no, la verdad no quiero ver como se terminan insultando – finalizo la castaña.

¿Pero que harás toda la mañana? – pregunto Luna mirándola suplicante.

Supongo que iré a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco – contesto cabizbaja.

Bueno esta bien – dijo Luna dándose media vuelta – oye, ¿Qué harás el sábado que viene? – pregunto la rubia volviendo sobre sus pasos.

No lo se – manifestó aun la cabizbaja Hermione.

¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade? – Luna dijo esto de una forma en la cual solo un chico le pide una cita a una chica. Hermione no lo noto, pero Ginny si.

Claro Luna – concedió Hermione sonriente.

Entonces nos vemos en el vestíbulo el sábado después de desayunar, ¿esta bien?

Si esa hora esta bien.

Luna se alejo visiblemente contenta, Hermione ni lo noto, y Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta ante la ingenuidad de su amiga castaña.


	3. Sensaciones

El lunes, Hermione se levanto un poco tarde y se fue directo a desayunar. A penas y noto a nadie en el gran comedor, por la prisa que tenia.

Su primera clase era Runas antiguas, no quería llegar tarde, jamás se perdonaría reprobar algún EXTASIS. No después del mal sabor de boca que le dejo tener solo una "S" (supera las expectativas) en Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Mientras Hermione caminaba muy rápido por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Alguien la seguía con la mirada. Luna estaba parada en lo alto de una torre, miraba a Hermione de una manera nostálgica y al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa tierna. Luna esperaba ansiosa al sábado.

Después de Runas, Hermione se encamino al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que seria impartida a su pesar y el de todos sus amigos, por Severus Snape.

Hermione estaba en la fila esperando pasar al aula, cargando pesados libros que debía leer para la clase de Runas, pensando en la enorme cantidad de deberes que le habían dejado, a penas en esa clase.

El aula se abrió y apareció como siempre ese hombre alto vestido de negro y grasiento cabello. Severus Snape los dejo pasar, una vez mas los puso a practicar encantamientos mentales. Que a Harry no le terminaban de salir y lo ponían cada vez de peor humor y Snape de mejor. Hermione logro por fin lanzar un hechizo sin decir palabra y el profesor prefirió ignorarlo antes de darle importancia a un Gryffindor.

A la hora de la comida, Hermione tuvo que soportar que Harry leyera por lo bajo el libro del príncipe mestizo, con lo que le molestaba ese estúpido libro. Hermione se calmo y miro hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, alguien la miraba atenta, Hermione le sonrió y Luna le devolvió la sonrisa. Haciendo que la castaña sintiera un toque eléctrico en todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado?

Ya en la noche Hermione se seguía cuestionando los acontecimientos de la tarda, ¿Por qué Luna le había provocado tal sensación? Prefirió darse vuelta y tratar de dormir, pero no podía los recuerdos la asaltaban a cada segundo. Escucho a través de las cortinas como alguna de sus compañeras dormía plácidamente. Como deseaba ser ella, y no tener que estar en medio de esa confusión.

El martes por fin pudo despertar temprano, se arreglo muy bien, bajo a desayunar tranquila, se encontró a Ginny en las escaleras y bajaron juntas, la pelirroja le conto todo respecto a su relación con Dean, y después de una breve hojeada a ver si nadie las escuchaba, Ginny pregunto:

¿Qué pasa con Luna y contigo?

¿Luna y yo? Nada, no pasa nada – se defendió Hermione sorprendida con la pregunta.

Vamos he visto como te mira, te come con la mirada, y su forma de actuar últimamente y de vestirse sobre todo… - no termino Ginny.

¡Que no pasa nada! – grito Hermione, haciendo que muchos las voltearan a ver.

Esta bien, esta bien, aunque si pasara algo también estaría bien, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo – dijo Ginny bajando la voz.

Siguieron bajando las escaleras, la castaña se sentía apenada y Ginny sabía que el fondo ella tenía la razón.

Hermione pasó todo el día buscando una excusa para evitar lugares donde se pudiera encontrar con Luna, no quería aumentar las sospechas de Ginny y mucho menos seguir confundiéndose ella misma.

Al final del día se sentía agotada pero satisfecha, no había visto a Luna en todo el santo día y eso la relajaba y la vez la estresaba, "diablos", maldijo por lo bajo, a pesar de no haber visto a Luna en todo el día, no se la había sacado de la cabeza, y en ese momento lo único que deseaba era verla sonreír a su lado. Despejo esos pensamiento de su cabeza y se fue a dormir.


	4. La cita

**Hola. No tengo perdón, de todas formas terminare de subir el fic. Gracias por sus comentarios. **

* * *

Cap. 4. La cita

La semana paso sin más contratiempos, excepto claro las maromas que hacia Hermione tratando de evitar encontrarse con Luna, y sin darse a penas cuenta ya era viernes. Esa tarde de viernes Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo, Ginny se acerca sigilosa y entabla una conversación que a Hermione le pareció peligrosa.

"Entonces ¿Qué harás mañana en tu "cita"?" – Susurro Ginny para que la señora Pince no las escuchara.

"¡Que no es una cita!" – gritó Hermione harta, pues toda la semana Ginny se la había pasado igual. La señora Pince les dirigió una mirada aterradora y Hermione se tranquilizo.

"Solo digo, que has estado evitando a Luna toda la semana, pero tu aceptaste esta "cita", porque aunque digas que no, para mí no es otra cosa que una ¡cita!" – Ginny miro a la señora Pince, pero ella no la había escuchado.

"Está bien, si es como una "cita", pero yo no lo tomare así" – susurro enojada la castaña. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

El día sábado, Hermione fue levantada por Ginny, arreglada por Ginny, obligada a desayunar por Ginny y hecha tomar la "cita" con Luna de la manera más correcta posible.

Después de desayunar, Hermione se dirigió al vestíbulo donde la esperaba una sonriente Luna, que la saludo con la mano, mientras ella le devolvía el saludo, ambas se encaminaron hacia las puertas un poco cohibidas. Harry y Ron miraban todo desde la escalinata de mármol y Ginny desde las puertas del gran comedor.

Caminaron un buen tramo en silencio, Hermione pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba estar en otra parte, pero también lo mucho que le gustaba estar cerca de Luna, que contradicción. Mientras Luna pensaba en cuan afortunada era por estar con aquella chica tan inteligente y hermosa.

"Gracias por aceptar mi invitación" – dijo Luna rompiendo el silencio tan incomodo.

"No fue nada, es lo que cualquier amiga haría" – respondió Hermione enfatizando el término "amiga"

"Ah, de todas formas me alegro de estar aquí contigo."

"Yo también" – Hermione dijo esto sin pensarlo, cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Luna lo notó, y sonrió ante tal revelación, Hermione se ruborizo. Fue entonces cuando Luna se decidió y tomo su mano, la castaña sintió como un toque eléctrico le recorría por todo el cuerpo. La rubia la miro a los ojos y le sonrió, esos ojos azules, tan lindos, tan tiernos, ¿Cómo negarles algo? Pensó Hermione. Caminaron de la mano sin decir una sola palabra hasta llegar al pueblo. Ahí Hermione se soltó por miedo a ser vistas por alguien, Luna se sintió mal, pero no dijo nada. Entraron a las tres escobas y después de pedir dos cervezas de mantequilla tomaron asiento en una mesa de un rincón.

"Entonces ¿Cómo te ha ido?" – La rubia la miraba directamente con una contemplación nada propia de ella, esos ojos soñadores ahora eran ojos que denotaban seguridad a cada palabra.

"Bien, tú sabes."

"No, no sé, por eso lo pregunto, has estado evitándome toda la semana" – afirmo Luna, pero no parecía enojada, sino divertida.

"No, es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo" – se defendió Hermione.

"No mientas Granger" – era la primera vez que Luna la llamaba por su apellido.

Hermione se sonrojo y se agacho brevemente, pero Luna no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

"Hermione yo…"

"Me gustas mas cuando vas desalineada, o sea como siempre ibas" – soltó la castaña totalmente ruborizada. Luna sonrió.

"Entonces volveré a mi estilo propio" – acertó a decir la rubia.

Hubo otro incomodo silencio, luego terminaron de beber sus cervezas y salieron de las tres escobas, se dirigieron a la casa de las plumas, ahí todo fue más ameno, Hermione eligió una pluma de flamingo bastante elegante, mientras que Luna eligió una pluma bastante colorida que ni Hermione supo de que animal era.

Después de caminar otro rato por el pueblo y no encontrar nada interesante, las chicas decidieron volver al castillo, y poco antes de llegar a las verjas.

"Hermione, este día fue increíble para mí" – Luna se detuvo y miro a la castaña.

"Si, fue un buen día" – reconoció la otra, también deteniéndose.

"Me refiero a que me gusto estar junto a ti" – Luna se acerco un paso hacia Hermione.

"Me gusto igual" – la castaña retrocedió un poco.

"Tú eres una increíble persona y yo pues…" – se acerco un poco mas – "Quería que lo supieras."

"Tú también eres increíble" – concedió Hermione, esta vez no se movió, sabía lo que pasaría y no le importo mucho, algo le pasaba a sus piernas, pero sabía que algo mas grave le pasaba a su corazón que latía muy rápido y le decía que no se moviera que esperara lo que tanto anhelaba y a la vez ocultaba.

"Eres hermosa" – dijo Luna a un palmo de su cara, acariciando su mejilla. Hermione podía sentir su respiración agitada, podía sentir el aliento de ella, tan cerca, tan cerca.

"Alguien podría vernos" – susurro Hermione sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos azules.

"No me importa."

Luna elimino ese espacio entre sus caras, y Hermione sintió como sus labios eran tocados por los de la rubia, fue un beso tierno, tranquilo y revelador, el primer beso de ambas.

* * *

**Pueden seguirme en Tumblr (/odestafaberry)**


	5. Confusión

**¡Hola! Espero que disfruten del fic, aquí les dejo otro capítulo.**

* * *

Hermione despertó en la madrugada del domingo, intento levantarse pero volvió a caer en la cama, se sentía mareada y enredada, algo grave le pasaba, ella lo sabía, pero hubiera deseado no saberlo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?" – preguntaba Ginny una y otra vez. Era un poco más tarde y la habitación de Hermione se encontraba vacía a excepción de Ginny y ella misma.

"Cállate, podrían oírnos" – la previno la castaña. Pero la pelirroja insistía.

"Vamos, cuéntame un poco de lo que paso."

"Ya te dije que no paso nada."

Ginny no quedo convencida, pero decidió que era suficiente por una mañana. Lo cierto era que Hermione estaba hecha un mar de confusiones, después de aquel beso, ella había salido corriendo con rumbo al castillo, dejando a Luna aturdida ante su reacción. Hermione deseaba a toda costa borrar los hechos del día anterior, pero no podía, ese beso le había removido sentimientos que ni ella sabía que tenia o que existían. Se odio a si misma por sus propias reacciones.

Luna por su parte no sabia que pensar, primero la Gryffindor le había seguido la corriente, ella le correspondió al beso, pero luego salió corriendo, lo que significaba que también sentía lo mismo ¿o no? Que se suponía que debía pensar, con tantos cambios de ánimo. Lo único que decidió aquel día fue volver a su estilo habitual.

Cerca de la hora del desayuno Hermione decidió bajar a la sala común, donde se hallaba Harry, leyendo otra vez, el libro del príncipe. La castaña se acerco y sentó a su lado.

"¿A dónde fuiste ayer?" – cuestiono Harry, tomando por sorpresa a su amiga.

"A… a Hogsmeade" – balbuceo ella.

"Ah, con Luna, ¿Por qué no nos invitaste?" – contraataco el chico.

"Pues… porque… bueno…"

"Porque fueron a ver cosas de chicas" – la salvo Ginny saliendo del umbral.

Harry se quedo pensativo, Ginny le sonrió a Hermione y esta se agacho. La pelirroja se pregunto el porque de la actitud de su amiga, pero prefirió dejarla, y continuar con su tarea de herbología.

La sala común poco a poco se fue quedando vacía, la mayoría había bajado a desayunar, hasta Ron bajo, pero Harry y Hermione se quedaron, él porque debía entregar un reporte como castigo para Snape, y ella no deseaba encontrarse con la rubia. Cuando los dos chicos se encontraban a solas, Harry sintió que debía decirle algo a su amiga, algo que le llevaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde el inicio del curso.

"Hermione yo quería decir que… bueno no sé cómo pero…" – Harry tartamudeaba.

"Dime" – le animo la castaña.

"No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, pero… es que tu…"

"¿Tú qué?" – pregunto Hermione impaciente.

"Tu-me-gustas-y-no-quería-decírtelo-pero-no-podía- más" – le soltó el chico de lleno. Se agacho apenado y sonrojado, mirando sus zapatos.

Hermione reflexiono por un momento lo que había dicho el moreno, hasta ese momento la chica jamás hubiera imaginado que su amigo sentía algo mas por ella que no fuera amistad, pero de pronto las ideas de la castaña se aclararon o se escurecieron mas, lo que sea, el hecho fue ella decidió esto:

"Bésame"

"¡¿Qué?!" – salto el muchacho atónito.

"Dame un beso Harry" – le apresuro Hermione.

El chico lo dudo durante un momento, pero eso era lo que él quería al fin y al cabo, se acerco poco a poco hasta estar aliento con aliento, la beso. Pero ese beso no fue lo que la castaña esperaba, no se acerco siquiera a las sensaciones que le había provocado el beso con Luna. Maldijo su suerte. Se separaron, el chico la miro sonriente, y ella forzó una tímida sonrisa.

Esa tarde todo estaba hecho, su amigo de siempre ahora era su novio, y Luna estaba olvidada, si, así lo había decidido Hermione. Cuando Ron se entero casi se infarta, pero lo sobrellevo mejor que Ginny, esa tarde ya todo el colegio sabia que Harry Potter y Hermione Grenger eran pareja. Esa tarde Ginny lloro desconsolada por Harry, esa tarde Ron se replanteo tener nuevos mejores amigos (ya que sentía que hacia mal tercio). Esa tarde Luna inicio su calvario de dolor y suplicas que tardaran en terminar, hasta que Hermione quisiera aceptar lo real.

* * *

**Pueden seguirme en Tumblr (/odestafaberry)**


	6. Lunes

Lunes, maldito lunes. ¿Por qué no era sábado otra vez? Se preguntaba Luna mientras se levantaba de la cama. Se miro en el espejo, no le gustaba hacerlo pero sabía que tenía que. La rubia quiso volver a su estilo habitual, así que ese día dejo todo accesorio fino que no fuera con ella. En cambio se puso los aretes de rábano y su collar de corchos. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, y se dijo a sí misma: "volviste Luna", ya se iba, pero volvió a mirar su reflejo y se volvió a decir "se fuerte". Salió de su habitación, directo al aula de clases, no deseaba desayunar, mucho menos deseaba ver a Hermione con San Potter, pero por otro lado, Harry no tenía la culpa, ella hasta lo admiraba y lo consideraba su amigo, pero… no, él ya no era su amigo, claro que no, se metió ese pensamiento en la cabeza, mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados, Luna pensó en aquellos animales fantásticos que Hermione creía imposibles, sonrió al recordar los eternos debates que mantenía con la castaña por ese tipo de temas.

Si, Hermione era la voz de la razón, pero a Luna le gustaba creer en las posibilidades, eso lo heredo de su padre, estaba segura que ser de mente tan abierta algún día le serviría de algo, pero al parecer solo le ocasionaba problemas, como el hecho de que la llamaran "lunática", ella hacía caso omiso de estos comentarios, pero sabía que los hacían.

Al llegar al aula de adivinación cayó en la cuenta de que aun era muy temprano, ni siquiera la profesora Trelawny se encontraba por ahí. Se sentó en un puff cerca de la ventana, quería respirar y además distraerse un poco. A través de la ventana todo se veía tranquilo, algo la hizo sobresaltarse, era Ginny que acababa de entrar al aula.

"Se te hizo temprano" – le afirmo Luna a la pelirroja.

"Si" – contesto la pelirroja, sentándose a su lado. – "¿Qué opinas de Harry y Hermione?" – esa pregunta estaba rondando en la mente de Ginny y la dijo así sin más.

"No tengo ninguna opinión acerca de ellos, ambos son mis amigos" – contesto Luna a su pesar, y con dolor pronuncio la última palabra.

"Ah, bueno es que creí que tu y Hermione tenían algo" – acepto Ginny mirando a la ventana.

"Nos besamos, pero eso fue todo, bueno al menos para ella, parece que no significo nada" – contesto Luna con un tono de indiferencia que no alcanzaba a ocultar su pena.

"¿En serio?" – La pelirroja estaba anonadada con tal revelación. – "Y como… ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien" – contesto Luna sonriente y con ese tono soñador de siempre.

Se quedaron calladas, ambas reflexionaban acerca de lo que cada una había entendido a través de su conversación. Por un lado Ginny estaba enojada, porque estaba segura de que la castaña solo quería olvidarse de sus confusiones con Luna, a través de su relación con Harry. Por su parte Luna se imaginaba a Harry y a Hermione tomándose de las manos, abrazándose, ¡besándose!, no, no debía ser así, se decía una y otra vez la rubia. Una vena de celos comenzó a aflorar en su calmada y despreocupada persona, algo que claro no iba con ella.

Después de la clase de adivinación, en la cual la profesora había hecho otra predicción de la muerte de Harry, a lo que Luna pensó _"si sigue así, seguramente lo matare yo"._

Después de las clases de aquel día, Luna se dirigió al gran comedor, no por gusto, sino por un hambre atroz que la estaba matando. Al entrar inmediatamente pudo distinguir las figuras de Harry y Hermione comiendo y sonriendo uno al lado del otro, esa imagen quedo grabada en sus pupilas, quería salir corriendo y jamás regresar, pero ella no era así, ella enfrentaba sus batallas con aplomo y valentía. Así que tratando de ignorarlos lo más posible, camino con paso firme directo a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Pero alguien la detuvo.

"Luna espera" – la detuvo un agitado Neville.

"¡Hola!" – la rubia fingió una sonrisa, claramente falsa.

"Oye la profesora Sprout me pidió hacer un proyecto para el EXTASIS, y quería pedirte que me ayudaras."

"Ah, si claro, te ayudare" – contesto Luna sonriente.

"Genial, te veo en el invernadero 3 al atardecer."

Neville se alejo y Luna siguió caminando como sin nada. Ignorando las miradas curiosas, pero había una mirada que no podía evitar, y esa era la de cierta chica castaña que la miraba disimuladamente.

Después de comer se dirigió a la biblioteca, quería aclarar algunos puntos. Espero alrededor de unas dos horas, cuando Hermione llego, se dirigió a un estante y tomo un libro grande y gordo, y se sentó a leerlo en una mesa alejada de la entrada, (o sea lejos de la señora Pince), mientras sacaba un pergamino y una pluma, escucho una voz que la hizo sobresaltarse, haciendo que tirara todo al suelo. Luna estaba plantada frente a ella, con una hoja en la mano. Hermione se reincorporo poco a poco con el alma en un hilo. Luna le extendió la hoja. Que tan solo tenía dos preguntas:

"_¿Por qué rompes mi corazón de esta manera?" "¿Por qué juegas conmigo?"_

Hermione leyó estas palabras y no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Los ojos de Luna también se humedecieron. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, un momento que se quedo congelado en la vida de ambas. Luna se inclino un poco y por un instante rozo los labios de Hermione, solo un breve instante. Luego unas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la castaña.

"No quería hacerte daño, pero yo no puedo hacer esto" – sollozo la Griffyndor – "Yo no soy tan valiente como tú, no en esto."

"Pero ¿me quieres?" – pregunto Luna esperanzada.

"Yo… No" – contesto Hermione, desasiendo las esperanzas de la rubia.

"Pero entonces ¿Por qué…?"

"Porque te amo" – confeso Hermione dejando aflorar toda su verdad – "Pero no puedo."

Tomo el libro, se levanto y se fue. Dejando a Luna peor de lo que ya estaba.


	7. Sol y Luna

Cap. 7 Sol y Luna

Después del encuentro con Hermione, Luna por poco y olvida la cita con Neville, por suerte lo recordó a tiempo, al llegar al invernadero 3, el chico ya se encontraba ahí, con guantes y todo. Ya dentro del invernadero, Neville le explico a Luna que su proyecto era básicamente sembrar y cuidar unas cuantas plantas mágicas, Acónito, Asfódelo y Ajenjo. El hecho era que estas plantas necesitaban cuidados especiales que Neville no podía brindarles solo, por eso pidió la ayuda de la Ravenclaw. Luna al igual que Neville amaba las plantas, por eso el chico confiaba en ella para ayudarle en tan ardua tarea.

"Ah por cierto hay alguien más que nos ayudara, solo que no ha llegado, creo que se le hizo tarde" – comento Neville escarbando un poco en la tierra.

"¿Quién?" – pregunto Luna con curiosidad.

"Harry"

"¿Potter?"

"Si"

"¿Por qué?" – Luna comenzaba a creer que el universo estaba en su contra.

"Ah, es que él necesita estas plantas con el tallo nuevo, o sea plantas nuevas, es para su clase de pociones avanzadas, así que me pareció justo que nos ayudara y luego se quedara con las que necesitara" – contesto Neville sin darle mucha importancia.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio, realmente el trabajo era agotador, pero muy placentero para ambos, pues ambos eran muy buenos en herbología, y a demás Luna se podía distraer un poco y dejar de pensar por un momento en Hermione. Ambos trabajaron sin descansar hasta muy entrada la noche. El muchacho se decepciono un poco por la ausencia de Harry, Luna por su parte se alegro de no tener que verlo.

La verdadera razón era que ella no sabía cómo comportarse con Harry, pues de alguna forma lo admiraba, pero por otro lado él estaba con la mujer que ella amaba, pero él no tenía la culpa, pero aun así quien lo manda a enamorarse precisamente de ella. Todo eso rondaba por la mente de Luna, todo eso no la dejaba dormir. Cuando el sueño por fin pudo apoderarse de ella, tuvo una pesadilla, una donde Hermione se iba para siempre de su lado, para siempre. Esa pesadilla la hizo despertarse a las tres de la madrugada, y a esa hora comenzó a escribir una carta. Que al día siguiente estaba en la mesa de Griffyndor con Hermione, el sobre decía claramente que la abriera a solas, Hermione miro instintivamente hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde una sonriente Luna le dirigía un guiño.

La castaña a penas y pudo aguantar las ganas de abrir la carta, al terminar las clases subió a toda prisa a su habitación, rogando porque no hubiera nadie, por suerte no. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a abrir el sobre con manos temblorosas. La carta decía así.

"_Sé que conoces lo que apaga mis sentidos_

_Lo conoces porque es parte de ti misma_

_No lo controlas porque no sabes como_

_Mírame y sabrás la razón de mi contemplación_

_Ignórame y nunca encontraras la solución a mi redención_

_Solo deseo un poco de lo que te sobra_

_Solo deseo lo que él le das y lo desperdicia_

_Lo que a él le sobra a mi me basta y me contenta"_

_Pensaras que el poema es trágico, pero al parecer es cierto. Hermione no quiero perderte, suficiente fue con soñarlo, si fuera real no sabría qué hacer. _

_Tú eres mi sol y yo soy tu Luna. Te amo._

Cuando la castaña termino de leer, se sintió rara, pues tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, por un lado se sentía feliz porque Luna le dedicara palabras tan hermosas, pero se sentía triste porque no podía estar con ella, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por Harry. De verdad que la castaña no sabía qué hacer, bueno si sabía pero sabía también que no debía. Ella era demasiado consiente e inconsecuente con sus propios sentimientos, prefería complacer a todos los demás, menos a ella, por eso buscaba ser la número uno en las clases, porque se sentía insegura e insatisfecha consigo misma. Pero ahora había dos personas que la querían con todo y sus defectos, Harry y Luna, ellos debían estar un poco locos para fijarse en ella de esa manera, o quizá no, quizá era ella la loca.

Dejo de pensar en ello un poco. Y pasaron otras dos semanas. Semanas donde evitaba a Luna y trataba de pasar más tiempo con Harry. Esas dos semanas Luna tuvo que fingir que nada pasaba mientras en el invernadero 3 cuidaba plantas junto a Harry. Esas dos semanas Ginny tuvo que poner todo de su parte para llevar la fiesta en paz con la que antes consideraba su mejor amiga. Mientras Ron salía con Lavender y comenzaba a cansarse de ella. Todo en Hogwarts seguía normal, las clases eran las de siempre, los profesores se comportaban como siempre, todo seguía como siempre. Menos el trió amoroso que se había armado de pronto.


	8. Azucenas

Cap. 8 Azucenas

El miércoles por la tarde Luna se dirigió como siempre al invernadero 3. Ese día cosecharían algunas plantas de acónito que Harry necesitaba. Aunque a la rubia no le había hecho mucha gracia tener que trabajar con Harry las últimas dos semanas, pudo soportarlo, incluso llego a creer que sería peor. Por suerte el chico jamás menciono a Hermione, ni nada respecto a su noviazgo con esta.

Neville se sentía complacido con su jardín, gracias a los tres jóvenes estaba bien cuidado y creciendo, la profesora Sprout también estaba orgullosa de aquel jardín, que según ella era el mejor de la clase, obviamente Neville ya había escrito a su abuela para contarle.

Después de sacar el acónito, Harry y Neville se retiraron. Luna se quedo otro rato, pues deseaba ver de cerca los avances y estudiarlos con calma. Cuando apenas estaba a punto de ponerse los guantes, vio llegar a la luz de sus ojos.

"Luna, ¡Hola!, perdón creí que Harry seguía aquí" – dijo Hermione sorprendida.

"Ya se fue, hace como diez minutos."

"Oh, quizá ya está en la sala común" – la castaña miraba un punto fijo detrás de Luna – "Supongo que lo alcanzare allá, bueno nos vemos."

"Espera, ven, quiero que veas algo" – la detuvo Luna.

Hermione se volvió y miro que la chica sostenía una flor hermosa entre sus manos.

"Es una flor muggle, que plante hace tiempo, creí que te gustaría" – le entrego la flor.

"Si, ya la había visto, está linda, es una…"

"Azucena" – se apresuro a contestar Luna.

"Si, pertenece a la familia de las lisaceas y también es llamada, lily" – dijo Hermione haciendo gala de todo lo que sabía, pero había algo que no sabía.

"Te falto lo más importante" – le contradijo Luna.

"¿Qué es?"

"Lo que representa."

"Y, ¿Qué representa?"

"Pureza, y un desafío."

"¿Cuál?" – pregunto Hermione curiosa,

"Te reto a que me ames" – Luna dijo esto casi como un susurro, como si fueran las palabras más hermosas jamás dichas.

"Ya veo, supongo que con un poco de magia quedo mucho mejor, ¿no?" – la castaña quería desviar la conversación.

"No, esta vez no es magia, es solo jardinería básica" – bromeo la ojiazul.

"Me encanta, gracias" – dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

Luna quería preguntarle acerca de su poema, pero prefirió callar, y no estropear aquel momento mágico, donde se sostenían la mirada la una a la otra. Los ojos cobrizos de Hermione clavándose directamente sobre los azules de Luna, si, ese era un momento mágico, casi perfecto, sonriéndose la una a la otra. La castaña quería besarla, eso era lo que su corazón y todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, si tan solo diera un paso más, estaban tan cerca, solo debía mover un poco su cabeza, tal vez solo un poco.

"Hermione" – era Harry que acababa de llegar. La chica se sobresalto y se volteo de inmediato, sonriéndole a su novio, que al parecer no se había percatado de nada.

"Creí que te habías ido" – comento Luna tratando de no difundir el enojo que sentía, ¿Por qué Harry tenía que ser tan inoportuno?

"Si, pero Ron me dijo que mi novia había venido a buscarme" – aclaro Harry tomando a Hermione de la mano y llevándosela.

Luna no sabía que le había dolido más, el hecho de que la llamara "novia", o el acto de llevársela justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse. Ahora de verdad empezaba a odiar al chico.

Ya por la noche, Hermione puso la flor en un vaso junto a su cama, se aseguro de que no se marchitara por medio de una poción imperecedera que había aprendido hacia tiempo. Por suerte Harry no había preguntado nada acerca de la flor, ni del incidente en el invernadero.

El jueves por la mañana Luna visito su jardín de azucenas y otras flores muggles, ya hacía más de un año que tenia aquel jardín, que la profesora Spraut le había permitido, realmente el espacio de su jardín era muy pequeño comparado con el de Neville, ya que el de ella ocupaba solo un sexta parte de todo el invernadero 3, mientras que el del chico ocupaba el resto. Sin embargo ambos jóvenes diferían mucho en cuanto a sus colecciones, ya que el muchacho tenía en su mayoría plantas mágicas con propiedades únicas y difíciles de encontrar. Mientras que la joven Ravenclaw tenía mayoritariamente flores y plantas raras inservibles para usos prácticos, así que para lo único que servían era para adornar la vista. Las flores estaban hermosas, les faltaba muy poco para madurar por completo, aunque Luna sabia que al hacerlo irremediablemente morirían, esto la deprimía, pero sabía que esa era la ley de la vida.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Hogwarts, en la torre de Gryffindor, para ser exactos en la habitación de cierta chica castaña había una flor, una azucena luchando para no marchitarse, para mantener vivo el recuerdo del detalle y de la persona que la había regalado. Por esa flor Hermione pensó en Luna todo el día, la Gryffindor no era muy fanática de la Herbología, pero sabía que esa flor seria su tesoro de ahí en adelante. Aunque muchas de sus compañeras alabaron a la flor y preguntaron de quien había sido el regalo, Hermione no lo revelo, y sus compañeras ni se acercaron a imaginar de quien podía ser, en cambio una pelirroja si sabía de quien era tan bello obsequio, y se retorcía de celos y de impotencia por no poder hacer nada respecto a esa situación.


	9. El chico nuevo

Cap. 9 El chico Nuevo

Harry se levanto aquel día dispuesto a pasársela bien con cierta castaña. Se vistió de la forma que él pensó adecuada para tal ocasión, cumplirían un mes juntos. Se sentía feliz y emocionado, bajó corriendo a la sala común, pero su novia aun no bajaba, espero alrededor de una hora, Hermione al fin apareció aun más radiante que siempre, Harry la recibió sonriente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó para saludarlo con un leve beso en la mejilla. Harry tenía todo el día planeado, desde el desayuno hasta la visita que harían a Hogsmeade. Así que no había tiempo que perder, el chico tomo de la mano a la castaña y la condujo al gran comedor, al llegar Hermione se sintió morir al notar que Luna los miraba con aprensión, pero se contuvo de soltarse de la mano de su novio, en cambio Luna se volteo y siguió comiendo, sintiendo como el alma se le partía en dos.

Después de aquel desayuno incomodo, los dos enamorados salieron del castillo con rumbo a Hogsmeade, tomados de la mano llegaron al salón de té de madame Pudipié, Harry no pudo evitar recordar la vez que estuvo en aquel mismo sitio con Cho Chang, pero rápidamente borro esos pensamientos de su cabeza, mejor se dedico a contemplar la belleza de su novia, ella por su parte examinaba el lugar, pasando por la decoración hasta la camarera que les atendía.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Luna corría hacia el bosque prohibido, deseosa de escapar de los pensamientos tan tristes que últimamente tenia. Se encamino hacia el lugar donde sabia se concentraban mayor cantidad de trestalls, llevaba consigo una bolsa llena de carne cruda que había conseguido de las cocinas. Se entretuvo un rato alimentando a los animales que se habían aparecido, pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar en Hermione, estaba tan molesta y triste al mismo tiempo, se sentía fatal.

"¿También los puedes ver?" – pregunto una voz masculina asustando a Luna.

Se giro despacio y se encontró con un muchacho más o menos de su edad, de cabello blanco glacial, bien parecido, y de ojos grises casi blancos, Luna estaba segura de jamás haberlo visto, traía encima el uniforme de Slytherin. Luna pensó que aquel chico solo quería burlarse, después de todo solo era una serpiente.

"Supongo que viste morir a alguien, igual que yo" – siguió el chico – "Me llamo Lysander Grindelwald"

El muchacho extendió la mano, Luna la estrecho un poco insegura, pero estaba segura de que el apellido de aquel chico le sonaba familiar.

"Son pocas las personas que pueden apreciar la belleza de estas criaturas, la mayoría solo les teme" – continuo Lysander acariciando a un animal – "Soy nuevo, acabo de ser transferido al sexto curso."

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, quinto curso" – Luna estaba de acuerdo con él – "¿De dónde fuiste transferido exactamente?"

"Durstramg" – comento el chico sin darle mucha importancia.

Harry y Hermione volvieron al castillo a la hora de la comida, el chico quería quedarse un poco más en Hogsmeade pero Hermione no deseaba pasar ni un segundo más junto a su empalagoso novio, claro que no se lo manifestó así, sino que argumento que le dolía la cabeza. Hermione no tenía hambre por eso decidieron subir directo a la sala común, ambos subieron a sus respectivas recamaras y bajaron nuevamente a la sala común trayendo consigo sus obsequios, Harry le regalo una pulsera de oro blanco con las iniciales de ambos (el muchacho estaba realmente enamorado), por su parte Hermione le obsequio un libro de la historia de los aurores (la pregunta seria ¿En qué pensaba la chica regalándole un libro?). Ambos se felicitaron, se abrazaron, se besaron, etc. Y demás cosas que hacen los enamorados, claro que mejor dicho solo era él, el enamorado, porque ella era solo un mar de confusiones.

Luna no volvió al castillo a comer, prefirió quedarse con Lysander a conversar acerca de las diversas criaturas que ambos conocían y que los fascinaban. Resulto que aquel muchacho de mirada glacial conocía más de criaturas mágicas que el mismísimo Hagrid y eso ya era mucho decir.

Ese muchacho de verdad parecía muy extraño, pero por otro lado Luna era conocida por ser muy extraña, la rubia rio ante tal aseveración.

"¿Por qué transferido a mitad de curso?" – pregunto Luna inquisitivamente.

"Bueno, transferido no, más bien fui pues… expulsado de Durstramg y mi madre me envió aquí" – contesto algo incomodo – "Creo que mamá quería que Dumbledore me vigilara de cerca."

"¿Por qué Dumbledore?" – Luna se sentía confundida.

"Bueno, él es como un tío o algo así" – Contesto Lysander sentándose en una roca cerca de Luna – "Cuando era más pequeño solía visitarnos mucho, pero después desapareció, después de…"

"¿De qué?"

"De la muerte de mi padre" – esto último lo dijo con una mano sobre el pecho, pero no se tocaba el corazón, sino un medallón que llevaba en el cuello.

La rubia se quedo callada, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, quizá Dumbledore si tenía un sobrino, pero de verdad era su sobrino ¿o no?, pero después de todo ella no sabía nada acerca de la vida privada de su director.

Hermione se preparaba para dormir, se quito el brazalete y lo dejo en su mesita de noche, por lo cual no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a la flor que tenia ahí mismo. Sintió un dolor en su pecho, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, pero ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptarlo?


	10. Vacaciones

Cap. 10 Vacaciones

En el invernadero 3, Luna seguía cuidando plantas junto a Harry y Neville. Harry se sentía muy contento, faltaba poco para navidad, entonces Hogwarts se quedaría vacía, excepto por los que se desearan quedar, él y Hermione se quedarían, así lo habían decidido. Por su parte Luna había invitado a Lysander a su casa para pasar las fiestas con el padre de esta, claro que el muchacho había aceptado y estaba muy emocionado por conocer al estrambótico Xeno Lovegood.

Cuando las vacaciones llegaron, Hogwarts se vació, Luna viajo a su casa a través de la red Flu. Harry y Hermione se quedaron a disfrutar de su amor, Ron y Ginny también fueron a casa a visitar a su madre que los esperaba con suéteres y pastelillos caseros.

La casa de Luna era lo máximo, y durante dos semanas Lysander se olvido de todo lo que le aquejaba, esas dos semanas fueron las mejores de su vida. Luna y él caminaron por los alrededores de la casa, visitaron el pueblo muggle, comieron cosas extrañísimas que el padre de Luna preparaba y se ponían a hablar horas sobre animales, plantas fantásticas y sobre su vida misma; fue así como Luna se entero de que el padre de Lysander fue un auror y de que murió en uno de sus viajes de trabajo, de cómo su madre siempre quiso lo mejor para él, también le conto lo mucho que le obsesionaban las artes oscuras.

"Bueno supongo que está en mis venas, después de todo sabes quien fue mi abuelo ¿no?" – pregunto Lysander un día mientras pescaban Plympis de agua dulce.

"Bueno lo había sospechado pero no estoy segura" – le contesto Luna sentándose en el suelo.

"Mi abuelo era Gellert Grindelwald, el más grande mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos, bueno tal vez lo supere un poco Voldemort pero y ¿Qué? Mi abuelo fue primero" – sentencio Lysander sentándose frente a Luna.

"Tú eres igual que Harry, también le dices por su nombre, cuando todos los demás tememos incluso pronunciar una sola silaba de él" – Luna ladeo la cabeza y sonrió.

"Bueno, no encuentro razón alguna para temerle al simple nombre, y como ya dije: mi abuelo fue mucho mejor que Voldy, porque este solo fue vencido por un bebé, mientras que mi abuelo solo fue detenido por el que es considerado el mejor mago de nuestro tiempo" – recalco Lysander con orgullo devolviendo la sonrisa.

Y fueron estas platicas que acercaron tanto a Lysander con Luna, que un día antes del fin de las vacaciones, irremediablemente el chico tuvo que enterarse de lo de Hermione, el chico no puso reparos en que fuera una chica, lo que si le molesto fue que la castaña era una sangre sucia y para acabarla una Gryffindor, pero su desagrado Lysander lo guardo para sí, no quería perder la amistad de Luna, para él esto era muy valioso, quizá fuera porque jamás había tenido un solo amigo en toda su vida.

Y mientras Lysander deseaba que las vacaciones no terminaran nunca para divertirse más junto a Luna, había una castaña que con todas sus fuerzas deseaba que el invierno acabara para poder volver a las clases normales y alejarse un poco de Harry, se sentía asfixiada por su novio. Por su parte Harry empezaba a notar que algo pasaba con su novia, y aunque supo desde el principio que ella amaba a alguien más, ahora estaba seguro de que ese alguien más se estaba convirtiendo en un problema mayor para su relación y eso no le gustaba nada.

Queriendo o no, las vacaciones terminaron. Todos los alumnos volvieron de sus respectivos retiros, y las clases volvieron a adueñarse de la rutina diaria de los estudiantes de Hogwarsts. Luna volvió a su rutina de odiar a Harry y a amar a Hermione en secreto, y esta por su parte volvió a sumergirse entre las páginas de sus amados libros para olvidar que tenía que tomar una decisión y pronto. Lysander volvió al colegio deseoso de pasar más tiempo con "su mejor amiga" quizá la única que tuviera en su vida.

Justo el segundo día del regreso que Ginny se encontró con Lysander en las escaleras de mármol, ella corría y él caminaba distraídamente, eso provoco un pequeño incidente, en el que ella casi cae rodando por las escaleras, por suerte Lysander fue más rápido y detuvo su caída justo a tiempo, ella lo miro a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, de verdad ese chico era sumamente guapo, eso pensó la pelirroja, por su parte él solo la detuvo por mera amabilidad y la chica se le hizo como cualquier persona, nada especial.


	11. ¿Celos?

Cap. 11. ¿Celos?

Hermione entro al gran comedor a la hora de la comida, se sentó mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y se sorprendió mucho al percatarse de que Luna caminaba hacia esta, vio como la rubia se acercaba hasta un chico de pelo blanco y le susurraba algo al oído, luego ambos reían y ella se alejaba triunfante hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw. La castaña miro la escena totalmente extrañada, Luna se había hecho amiga de un Slytherin ¿Qué? No, eso era imposible. Pero no pudo seguir pensando más en el incidente, pues Harry había llegado y se había sentado a su lado totalmente malhumorado.

"¿Qué tienes?" – le pregunto Hermione a su novio.

"Nada" – le contesto el chico irritado.

"Sé que tienes algo Harry, te conozco demasiado bien" – insistió la chica.

"Es solo que esto de Malfoy que me tiene estresado, nadie quiere creerme" – Harry de verdad que estaba indignado.

"Harry sabes muy bien que ni siquiera tiene sentido y…"

"¡Tú también! ¡Estoy harto!" – grito Harry totalmente encolerizado, se levanto de la mesa resoplando y saliendo rápidamente del gran comedor, mientras todos los miraban con curiosidad.

La castaña se sintió apenada, Luna se sentía indignada, nadie podía gritarle así a su sol. Lysander que ya lo sabía todo se molesto también.

Al atardecer Luna y Lysander se hallaban sentados a la orilla del lago, se encontraban hablando de criaturas fantásticas, pero no podían evitar meter Hermione a la conversación, claro que era inevitable pues era en lo único que Luna pensaba. Sentados como estaban bien parecían una pareja de enamorados, pero solo ellos sabían que eso era imposible. Ella porque amaba a Hermione y él porque se sentía incapaz de amar.

Ron caminaba por un pasillo atento de no encontrarse con Lavander, quería llegar rápidamente a la biblioteca, y no es que el pelirrojo quisiera estudiar, sino que esperaba encontrarse con su amiga castaña, al entrar al lugar pudo distinguir de inmediato a la chica, ella se encontraba sentada en una mesa de ahí cerca leyendo un enorme libro (como siempre pensó el pelirrojo). Ron la saludo y se sentó frente a ella.

"Tú y Harry están mal" – dicto el chico.

"Em… aa… ¿Gracias?" – balbuceo Hermione sin saber que decir.

"Oye escucha tengo razón, por primera vez tengo más razón que tú y te consta" – le espeto Wesley – "En primer lugar tu y él jamás debieron empezar nada aparte de la amistad que ya tenían."

"Si pero…"

"Segundo, es obvio que tu amas a alguien más y tercero, esto no se lo podía decir a Harry por el segundo punto" – Ron miro a todos lados y continuo – "Debes dejarlo ya, lo que sea que te este confundiendo déjalo, porque estas lastimando a nuestro" – ron dibujo las comillas con los dedos – "Mejor amigo."

La castaña tenía ganas de replicar, pero sabía que lo mejor era asentir y quedarse callada, el pelirrojo se sintió satisfecho con este acto y se fue a la sala común. Hermione se quedo pensando en un hecho casi gracioso, pues parecía que todo mundo sabía que ella no amaba a Harry, todo mundo menos él. Pero la castaña se equivocaba, pues Harry sabría muy pronto toda la verdad.

Lysander y Luna volvieron al castillo para la cena, entraron juntos al gran comedor, ella atrajo las miradas rencorosas del sequito de admiradoras de él, y el Grindelwald atrajo la mirada celosa de Hermione. Ambos se separaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas. Luna se sentó de espaldas a la mesa de Gryffindor, a la castaña se le hizo raro este acto, pues la rubia siempre se sentaba mirando hacia su mesa, entonces miles de dudas vinieron a la cabeza de la Gryffindor, ¿Luna ya no me ama? ¿Acaso sale con ese chico? ¿Quién es ese chico? Esta última pregunta la hizo en voz alta, llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca.

"Se llama Lysander Grindelwald y fue transferido de Durstramg" – le contesto Ginny que se hallaba sentada al frente de la mesa.

"¿Tú también eres parte de su club de fans?" – pregunto Ron alzando una ceja y al borde de la risa.

"Si es cierto, Ginny tiene razón" – confirmo Parvati Patil – "Tomamos clases de adivinación juntos, es muy bueno y guapo" – agrego saltando de su asiento.

"Bueno ella si es parte del club" – susurro Ron para que solo Harry pudiera oírlo.

Pero Harry ni sonrió con tal comentario, estaba al borde de un ataque de celos, no podía comprender como su novia preguntaba el nombre de otro chico, y en su cara, y para colmo un Slytherin. Ron noto esto y prefirió seguir comiendo antes de que su amigo estallara. Luego Ginny, Lavander y Parvati comenzaron a hablar en clave, para que solo ellas pudieran entenderse, por eso ni Ron, Harry ni Hermione se enteraron de lo que decían las tres.

Más tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor una Hermione irritada le pregunto a Ginny de que hablaban o más bien dicho que se secreteaban las tres durante la cena, fue tanta la insistencia de la castaña que al fin Ginny suspiro y hablo.

"Veras nadie quiere que los prefectos se enteren" – aclaro Ginny – "Pero ya que insistes" – entonces Ginny se acerco un poco mas y susurro – "Habrá una fiesta y todos los chicos lindos de Hogwarts estarán ahí."

"¡¿Qué?!" – exclamó Hermione totalmente sorprendida – "Pero los van a descubrir, sino yo algún otro prefecto, hay rondas y los profesores seguramente se…"

"Tranquila, el aula donde será fue totalmente acondicionada, además dicha aula se encuentra en los territorios de Slytherin, y ni Draco ni Pansy harán nada para echarla a perder" – la interrumpió Ginny – "Además ni que fuera para tanto."

"¿Tú irás?" – pregunto Hermione un poco asustada.

"Bueno las chicas irán y también te invitaría pero creo…"

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno eso no va contigo ¿o si?" – le espeto Ginny.

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿irás o no?" – volvió a preguntar la castaña violetamente.

"Claro que iré, Lysander seguro que estará ahí y …"

"¡Qué bueno que irás! ¡Corre o se nos hará tarde!" – le grito Lavander desde la escalera.

Ginny se levanto a prisa y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Hermione se quedo pensando un rato, y tomo una decisión que no iba para nada con ella.


	12. La Fiesta

Cap. 12. La fiesta

En la torre de Ravenclaw Luna estaba terminando de hacer sus deberes. Mientras pudo notar como muchos de sus compañeros corrían por sus habitaciones o bajaban corriendo apresuradamente a la sala común y volvían a subir. Había demasiado alboroto y Luna no se podía concentrar pero lo intentaba magistralmente. Luego Cho Chang se paro frente a ella con dos vestidos pidiendo su opinión, pero luego se arrepintió y prefirió pedirle opinión a otra, y toda esa situación idílica se estaba repitiendo en todas las salas comunes de las cuatro casas.

"¡Lovegood te buscan!" – grito un chico desde la puerta.

Luna se levanto perezosamente de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, debían ser más de las diez de la noche ¿Quién la buscaba a esa hora? Era Lysander.

"¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Podrían castigarte" – le reprendió Luna mirando preocupada por el pasillo.

Lysander le explico todo acerca de la fiesta y de las medidas que se habían tomado. La rubia se calmo un poco pero ¿Qué quería Lysander exactamente?

"Ven conmigo" – le propuso el chico, ella soltó la carcajada – "¿Por qué te ríes?"

"Por nada es solo que… bueno pareciera que no me conoces, sabes que no van conmigo ese tipo de cosas" – le contesto Luna dejando de reír, pero esta vez fue él quien rió.

"Ya lo sé, pero alguien me dijo que la Prefecta de Gryffindor está ahí" – presumió el chico – "Sola" – agrego susurrando.

Luna abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, no podía creer que "doña reglas-siempre hago lo correcto" estuviera ahí, en una fiesta clandestina, ¡Organizada por Slytherins! Eso definitivamente era algo épico que tenía que verse, después de todo solo ver para creer.

Luna y Lysander caminaron precavidamente hasta salir de los territorios de Ravenclaw, una vez dentro de los territorios de Slytherin se relajaron un poco. Ya cerca del aula de la fiesta se encontraron con varios alumnos que al igual que ellos caminaban medio asustados. Había dos alumnos cuidando la puerta, ellos decidían si alguien podía entrar o no, a Luna normalmente no la hubieran dejado pasar, pero esa noche iba con Lysander, por eso los dejaron entrar. Dentro del aula había muchas luces de colores y se escuchaban temas muy alocados de "las brujas de Macbeth", había una pista de baile y una barra de bebidas. Parecía como si hubieran hechizado aquel sitio para que fuese más grande. Varias chicas notaron la llegada del Gridelwald y no disimularon nada mientras lo señalaban y reían entre ellas. Luna encontró a Hermione sentada incómodamente en una silla de un rincón apartado, Ginny estaba con ella convenciéndola de que bailara. Cuando Luna y Lysander se acercaron, Ginny inmediatamente saludo al chico ignorando a Luna por completo.

"¡¿Quieres bailar?!" – pregunto Ginny casi gritando por el estruendo de la música.

"¡Si, si quiere!" – le contesto Luna también gritando.

"¿Si quiero?" – pregunto el muchacho a la rubia.

"Si, si quieres" – repitió Luna empujándolo hacia Ginny. La pelirroja lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a la pista.

Luna y Hermione se quedaron "solas", se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos y ambas sonrieron tímidamente.

"¡¿Podemos hablar?!" – grito la ojiazul.

"¡¿Qué?!" – Hermione no había oído nada de nada.

Luna se rió y se dio cuenta de que aquel no era el mejor sitio para hablar. Así que se inclino cerca del oído de su amada y le susurro "Ven conmigo" haciendo que esta se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Luego le extendió su mano amablemente y Hermione la tomo sin pensarlo siquiera. Salieron de la fiesta con rumbo al gran lago. No hablaron en todo el recorrido, y al llegar a su destino se sentaron sobre la fría yerba.

"¿Por qué viniste a la fiesta?" – preguntó Luna mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisita en el rostro – "Tú no eres así."

"Am… bueno… ya… es que… se me ocurrió" – balbuceo la castaña evitando la mirada de la otra.

"Vaya se le ocurrió a la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor acudir a una fiesta clandestina organizada por Slytherins" – bromeo Luna – "Suena muy lógico."

Ambas se rieron ante ese comentario.

"¿Tú porque?" – pregunto Hermione aun riendo.

"Porque quería verte."

"¿Cómo sabias que estaría ahí?"

"Lysander me dijo."

"Ah."

Luego hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo, que Luna rompió al abrazarla por la espalda.

"Te extraño mucho" – le dijo cerca de su oído.

"Yo también" – aceptó Hermione cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento.

El reflejo de la luna sobre el lago, la brisa suave, el lejano susurro del viento y el calor de ambos cuerpos juntos proporcionaban una atmosfera casi perfecta para cualquier pareja de enamorados. Ambas chicas sentían la respiración pausada de la otra por la paz proporcionada a sus almas y al mismo tiempo agitada por la emoción del momento. Y esta vez fue Hermione quien se giro para encontrarse con los dulces y suaves labios de su amada Luna, sus bocas se fundieron lentamente en un beso de emociones contenidas y de pasiones clandestinas, así como solo lo podían ser los amores extraños.


	13. ¡Al fin!

Cap. 13. ¡Al Fin!

"Ginny, Ginny, despierta" – suplicaba Hermione a su amiga.

"¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana?" – preguntaba la pelirroja aun entre sueños.

"Amo a Luna" – le solto la castaña.

"Perfecto, yo amo a Lysander, podríamos hacer una cita doble ¿Qué tal mañana?" – dijo Ginny aun medio dormida – "Espera, ¡¿Qué?!" – grito sorprendida, ahora ya totalmente despierta sentándose sobre su cama.

"Shhss" – le calló Hermione – "O todo el castillo se enterara."

"Perdón, perdón" – se disculpo susurrando la otra – "Es que mi grito no fue solo de sorpresa sino también de emoción."

"¿Emoción?"

"Si, emoción, acaso no te das cuenta de que ya eres completamente sincera contigo misma" – proclamó Ginny.

"Si, creo que ya era tiempo" – aceptó la castaña.

Las amigas bajaron a la sala común y hablaron largo y tendido acerca de todo lo que ambas sentían, Ginny se olvido del rencor que sentía por Hermione y esta se olvido de todos sus tabúes y le confesó a su amiga toda la historia de amor por pocos conocida. Casi amanecía cuando al fin se fueron a dormir. Pero Hermione no tenía nada de sueño, pues aun tenía una pregunta rondándole la cabeza ¿Cómo se lo confesaría a Harry?

El techo del gran comedor se veía más luminoso aquel día, bueno eso pensaba Luna, se alegraba por ello, mientras los asistentes a la fiesta lo detestaban pues la mayoría tenían un dolor tremendo de cabeza. La rubia miraba constantemente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pero su castaña aun no se encontraba presente en ella, por su lado Harry y Ron si estaban ahí platicando animadamente, bueno eso creyó ella.

Lysander se hallaba leyendo la historia de Hogwarts, muy tranquilo en su mesa, tenía un par de tostadas en su plato que apenas y había tocado, muchas chicas lo miraban atentas a cada uno de sus movimientos, el chico comenzaba a hartarse.

"¿Qué le ven?" – preguntaba Ron un poco molesto – "Es el chico nuevo ¿Y?"

"Déjalo, ya se le pasara su tiempo" – contesto Harry haciendo caso omiso, pues no quería enojarse también.

"Debería darnos consejos" – terció Neville, los otros dos lo miraron de arriba abajo como si estuviera loco, él solo se agacho y se ruborizo un poco.

Ron y Harry se hallaban molestos porque ya todo el colegio sabía que Ginny Wesley era la nueva conquista de Lysander Grindelwald, y los dos chicos ni de la fiesta se enteraron. Por ello el moreno dirigía su mirada constantemente hacia la puerta, porque quería ver entrar a su novia y reclamarle muchas cosas, porque igualmente todo el colegio sabía que la Prefecta de Gryffindor fue una de los tantos asistentes a dicha fiesta, Hermione tenía muchas cosas que explicar y Ginny no se escapaba. Pero las explicaciones tuvieron que esperar, pues ninguna de las dos amigas se presentó en el gran comedor. Harry pensó en ir a buscarla, pero tenía clase, así que tuvo que contenerse.

"¿Cómo va tu conquista?" – le pregunto Luna a Lysander alcanzándolo fuera del gran comedor.

"Pareciera que todo el mundo lo sabe, todas las chicas me miran con rencor" – declaró Lysander mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo – "Es tedioso."

"Me imagino" – Luna tenía que soportar siempre las miradas sobre ella – "Pero digo, ¿Te gusta?"

Lysander solo se encogió de hombros y se formo detrás de sus compañeros para tomar la clase de pociones con Slughorn, mientras Luna siguió caminando con rumbo a su clase de Transformaciones.

Cuando el profesor Slughorn dejo pasar a sus alumnos les indico de inmediato que formaran equipos de 4, pero sobraba un alumno, Lysander, y el profesor tuvo que ponerlo con Ernie, Harry, Ron y Hermione, el chico se sintió más cómodo colocándose al lado de la castaña, lo que provoco la ira de Potter. La poción que prepararían ese día era especialmente difícil (por eso era en equipos), Ernie y Ron trajeron todos los ingredientes necesarios, mientras Harry y Hermione ponían el fuego a nivel correcto, Lysander solo miraba, luego los demás comenzaron agregar los ingredientes y a mezclar y Grindelwald solo seguía mirando sin decir nada. La poción tenía que tomar un color lila claro, pero su mezcla más bien parecía alquitrán, Harry rebuscaba algo en el pie de página de su libro, mientras Hermione repasaba una y otra vez las instrucciones, Ron y Ernie se miraban afligidos.

"Hermione ¿Puedo?" – pregunto Lysander después de un rato, sostenía algo en la mano y parecía a punto de agregarlo.

"Ya le agregamos eso" – le contesto Harry con una mirada asesina.

"Adelante, agrégalo si crees que le hace falta" – tercio Ron bostezando, ignorando a su amigo.

Lysander lo agrego, y agrego otras tres cosas más, y ¡oh sorpresa! La poción adquirió el tono exacto. Todos se alegraron y felicitaron al Slytherin, menos Harry.

"¡Perfecto!, el tono perfecto, Una mas Harry" – vitoreo Slughorn pasando por la mesa – "Serán 20 puntos para cada una de sus casas."

"Puede dárselos todos a Slytherin, yo no hice nada" – saltó Harry con rabia – "Y ellos tampoco" – concluyo señalando a los demás miembros del equipo.

Salió apresuradamente del aula ante la mirada atónita de todo el grupo.

"¿Hice algo malo?" – le preguntaba Lysander a Hermione ya fuera del aula, mientras se dirigían a la clase de encantamientos.

"No, es que él anda muy presionado últimamente" – le contesto la castaña – "Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, es todo."

"Ah, entiendo, pero se pondrá peor" – el chico se acerco al oído de ella y le susurro –"Cuando se entere de lo tuyo con Luna."

El chico le sonrió y ella se sonrojó levemente.


	14. Confesiones Dolorosas

Cap. 14. Confesiones dolorosas

Lavander se encontraba llorando en un rincón de la sala común, estaba rodeada de sus mejores amigas, pero ni la compañía ni nada podían consolarla, porque la única persona de la que esperaba consuelo, esa persona, ese pelirrojo la había despreciado y terminado cruelmente.

"Mírala, se ve muy mal" – decía Harry mirándola de vez en cuando – "Pero creo que fue lo mejor, al fin le dijiste la verdad."

"La verdad, ¡ja!" – contestó Ron amargamente – "Ella no quería saber la verdad, ella solo quería seguir y seguir esta relación que ya desde hace tiempo que se iba al hoyo."

Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su amigo, miraron por última vez a Lavander y subieron a dormir.

¿Qué hacía a esas horas por los corredores? ¿Y si la atrapaban? Eso es lo que iba pensando Luna mientras caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso. Iba mirando a todos lados intentando descifrar esa enorme oscuridad que la asechaba, tenía un poco de miedo, pero también tenía muy en cuenta que todo valdría la pena.

"¿Por qué un baño? ¿Por qué no en la sala de los menesteres?" – le pregunto Luna a Hermione entrando al baño de Myrtle la llorona.

"Porque desde hace tiempo no se abre" – le contesto la castaña recibiéndola con una enorme sonrisa – "Gracias por venir."

"¿Cómo podría negarme?, aunque me sorprendió mucho cuando Lysander me dijo" – aceptó la rubia.

"Tenía que verte… porque… porque no-no" – tartamudeo la castaña mirando a la pared y haciendo gestos con las manos – "Porque quiero estar segura."

"¿Segura?" – pregunto Luna.

"Si, segura" – contesto la otra, haciendo aparecer una silla de la nada – "Siéntate por favor" – Luna obedeció, aunque no muy convencida.

"Veras, Harry ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que entramos a Hogwarts" – se retorcía las manos y no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos – "No quiero lastimarlo" – a Luna se le ensombreció el rostro al oír esto – "Pero estoy consciente de que te quiero, de que te quiero más que a nadie, pero realmente no sé qué decirle y…"

La castaña no pudo continuar su discurso pues Luna la callo con un beso, un beso suave y profundo al mismo tiempo. La castaña se dejo llevar pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de la rubia al tiempo que esta la tomaba por la cintura. Se quedaron un momento así, unidas por ese espectacular beso, luego Luna se separo poco a poco.

"Créeme, sabrás que decir" – dicho esto la Ravenclaw salió del baño, dejando a Hermione mas enredada que antes, pero una confusión distinta.

En la mañana ella tenía más o menos una idea de lo que debía decir, pero aun no se encontraba muy segura, pero sabía muy bien que tenía que hacerlo, aunque no quisiera.

Lysander se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la lechuceria, tenia deberes que hacer, pero los ignoraba, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que lo castigaran, no le gustaban mucho las clases de Hogwarts eran tan aburridas, los profesores parecían tan bobos, creyendo solo en la magia blanca, ¡la magia negra también tenía utilidad! Pero sabía que no debía demostrar mucho su apego a ella, sería fatal para él, ya lo habían expulsado de un colegio, sería el colmo que lo expulsaran también del nuevo. Quería ver a Luna, ella parecía que lo entendía, pero no la había encontrado en los jardines, ni en la biblioteca y menos en el gran comedor, suspiro y bajo corriendo las escaleras directo al bosque prohibido.

Harry y Neville volvieron a dejar a Luna sola en el invernadero, pero esta vez ella no se quedo poco tiempo, sino la mayor parte de la tarde, así que ya estaba oscuro cuando apenas se dirigía al castillo. Caminaba distraídamente como siempre, cuando algo llamo su atención de pronto, era algo que se movía entre los matorrales, Luna intento mantener la calma y no asustarse, pero era mucho pedir.

"Harry tengo que hablar contigo" – Hermione tomo del brazo a su aun novio y lo escolto hasta unas sillas cercanas al fuego. Era noche y se encontraban en su sala común.

"¿Vas a terminar conmigo?" – pregunto Harry con el rostro apagado, la castaña se sorprendió de que ya lo supiera, porque si, eso era lo que realmente quería.

"Bueno, escucha, al principio funciono, pero creo que ahora ya…"

"No" – termino él. Parecía verdaderamente triste.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio solo se escuchaba el crujir de las brasas y unos cuantos cuchicheos a sus espaldas.

"¿Cómo se llama?" – Preguntó Harry de pronto, la castaña no entendió al principio – "¿Por quién me cambias?"

"Harry, no es como si me cambiara de zapatos o de ropa, es más bien como…"

"¡¿Cómo se llama?!" – grito el moreno desesperado, algunos curiosos pusieron más atención a su plática y les dirigieron miradas inquisitivas.

"Se llama…"

"¡¿Luna?!" – grito Ginny desde el hueco del retrato. Esta vez todos en la sala común pusieron su atención en la pelirroja. Ella solo se dio vuelta y busco con la mirada a su amiga la castaña, cuando la encontró – "¡Hermione! ¡Luna está en la enfermería!"

Hermione se levanto como resorte de su asiento y salió corriendo junto con Ginny con rumbo a la enfermería, dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca.

"Seguramente a Hermione le gusta Lysander" – dijo Ron sentándose al lado de su amigo –"¿Harry estas bien?"

"Si" – mascullo este aun mirando el hueco por el que había salido Hermione apenas unos segundos antes.

En la enfermería ya se hallaban Neville y Lysander que fueron los que encontraron a Luna. Cuando Hermione entró, corrió hacia la camilla a abrazar el cuerpo inerte de la rubia. Neville se sorprendió un poco de aquel comportamiento, mientras Ginny y Lysander estaban más que enterados de la relación por eso entendieron perfectamente el gesto de la castaña. La pelirroja por su parte camino hasta el Slytherin y lo abrazo, él le devolvió el abrazo, y se quedaron así por un tiempo.

Solo Neville se fue a dormir. Los otros tres se quedaron con Luna, la señora Pomfrey intento disuadirlos para que se fueran, pero los chicos fueron más necios, sobre todo Hermione que no soltó ni un segundo la mano de su amada Ravenclaw.

Cuando Luna despertó en la mañana se conmovió con la escena que tenía en frente, Lysander y Ginny en una camilla abrazados, y su hermosa y amada Hermione sentada en una silla recargando su cabeza sobre su camilla, sosteniendo fuertemente su mano.


	15. En la enfermeria

Cap. 15. En la enfermería

Después del accidente de Luna, Harry no había vuelto a preguntar nada a Hermione, y esta oficialmente lo consideraba EX–novio. Él no quería perder todos los años de amistad por eso había hecho de lado su orgullo e intentaba hablar con ella normalmente, pero no podía evitar preguntarse quién era el chico por el que Hermione lo había dejado. Ron seguía opinando que era Lysander, y Harry comenzaba a convencerse de aquella idea.

En la enfermería Luna fue interrogada por Dumbledore, a cerca de su atacante, pues la señora Pomfrey había concluido después de revisarla que alguien le había lanzado un hechizo muy poderoso con la intención de herirla. Y a pesar de que se revisó el castillo y se interrogó a muchos estudiantes, nadie tenía idea de quién podía ser el presunto atacante. Solo quedaba esperar a que Luna recordara algo, pero ella había olvidado todo lo respectivo a ese tema. Dumbledore le recomendó descanso, ya después habría tiempo de recordar.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" – preguntaba Hermione, habían pasado dos días desde el incidente de Luna.

"Si, solo quiero que me dejen salir de aquí" – le contesto Luna tapándose la cara con la almohada.

"Se paciente Lunática" – le dijo Lysander desde la puerta, acaba de llegar. (Lysander la llamaba lunática como una forma de cariño, no grosera ni burlesca)

"¡Hola GM!" – le saludo Luna.

"¿GM?" – pregunto Hermione extrañada.

"Galán de Multitudes" – le explico la rubia – "O para usos simples también, Gran Maniático, como quieras llamarle."

"¡Te matare pequeña Lunática!" – grito Lysander y se abalanzo sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas, pero se detuvo.

"¿No que ibas a matarme?" – se burlo la chica.

"Bueno, si te mato de risa, de verdad te matare" – contesto Lysander riendo con aquella pequeña broma (sabía que su amiga aun estaba débil).

Luego de que Hermione se fue (bueno en realidad Lysander casi la corrió, para que hiciera sus deberes). Ellos jugaron damas chinas, él era muy bueno y ella no se quedaba atrás, pasaron horas jugando, cuando llego la noche él quiso quedarse, pero esta vez fue Luna quien lo corrió a él (también tenia muchos deberes).

"Pero yo no soy prefecto" – se excusó el chico resistiendo a irse – "Puedo dejar de hacer unos cuantos deberes, ¿Qué más da?"

"Te castigaran" – le decía Luna intentando disuadirlo.

"No importa, está bien por mí."

"¿Qué no tienes una cita mañana con Ginny?" – pregunto Luna levantando una ceja.

"Iffff, ¡La cita!" – gritó el muchacho levantándose rápidamente de su lugar – "Lo había olvidado. ¡Adiós pequeña Lunática!"

"¡Adiós Gran Maniático!"

Luna durmió plácidamente, aquella noche parecía muy buena. Y en la mañana Hermione fue a visitarla.

"¿Cómo está Ginny?" – preguntó la rubia tomando la mano de la castaña que se sentó a su lado.

"Bueno, algo nervioso por la cita" – contestó la aludida dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Platicaron un rato, acerca de su relación, o especie de relación, porque ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a hablar primero acerca de lo que tenían o podían tener. Pero esa mañana tampoco pudieron profundizar mucho en el tema porque Hermione tenía clase y Luna tenía que tomar sus medicamentos.

"Odio las clases de Snape" – decía Harry más tarde en algún pasillo del tercer piso.

"Parece que a tus amigos les desagrada el profesor de Defensa" – le comentó Lysander a Hermione, ellos caminaban a tan solo unos pasos detrás de Harry y Ron.

"Bueno es el profesor más odiado del colegio" – le aclaró la chica – "Además siempre le ha hecho la vida de cuadritos a Harry."

"Oh, entiendo" – dijo él – "Pero al parecer yo si le agrado."

"Eso es porque eres un Slytherin y…" – iba diciendo Hermione.

"¡Y una rata asquerosa!" – completo gritando Harry.

Lysander solo dio unos pasos atrás, mientras el moreno avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia él. Todos en el corredor se hicieron a un lado como esperando la pelea inminente. El Slytherin era unos palmos más alto, pero eso no le importo a Harry que por un momento se olvido completamente de su varita y levantaba los puños retando al otro chico. Harry estaba cansado de aquel imbécil, era solo un estúpido que se sentía la realeza.

"¡¿Crees que eres mejor que yo?!" – le decía Harry totalmente colérico – "¿Qué crees? ¡Ya me harte de ti!"

"¡Harry no!" – grito Hermione poniéndose en frente de Lysander, y esto en lugar de calmar al Gryffindor, lo hizo enfurecer aun mas. Ron tenía razón, Hermione, su Hermione estaba enamorada de aquel niño extranjero.

Una chica de Ravenclaw aparto a Hermione de la batalla jalándola del brazo. Mientras Harry aventaba reveses a diestra y siniestra contra Grindelwald, él solo se defendía retrocediendo y cubriéndose la cara con los brazos. Pero se descuido un poco y el moreno le atesto un golpe en la boca rompiéndole el labio inferior. Lysander sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca, se le estaba acabando la paciencia, al principio no quería pelear porque no le encontraba objeto, pero finalmente cuando se atrevió le lanzo un golpe a la cara, Harry se tambaleo y cayó al suelo totalmente mareado. Entonces Hermione aprovecho el cese al fuego para tomar de la mano a Lysander y llevárselo corriendo.

"Ya se deshincho… bueno un poco" – examino la castaña, ya se encontraban en los jardines.

"Déjalo" – el chico le quito la mano del rostro – "¿Qué dirá Ginebra de esto?"

"Dirá que eres mmm… valiente" – contesto la chica algo indecisa.

Él se tapo la cara con las manos y se recostó en el pasto, pesando en una respuesta más coherente a su propia pregunta.

En la noche Hermione y Luna se hallaban charlando de cosas triviales, la rubia intentaba adivinar lo que estaría pasando en la cita de su amigo, imaginándose también la herida provocada por Harry, pues ella aun no lo había visto.

"¿Aun le dice Ginebra?" – preguntaba Luna divertida.

"Si, creo que es su forma de ser" – contesto Hermione.

"Si, él es así" – acepto Luna suspirando un poco.

Hermione se acerco y la beso brevemente en los labios, luego cerró las cortinas alrededor de la pequeña cama y se acostó junto a su rubia. Ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo, y este hecho las hizo reír levemente.

"¡¿Va a estar bien?! ¡¿Cierto?!" – gritaba alguien dentro de la enfermería. Hermione se sobresalto y abrió rápidamente las cortinas para ver quién era.

La escena era desgarradora, Ron ensangrentado en una camilla y Ginny llorando a su lado. La castaña corrió al lado de su amiga, y la abrazo totalmente consternada y sorprendida a la vez.

"¿Qué paso?" – preguntaba Luna desde su cama.

"Ly… Lysander" – alcanzo a decir la pelirroja entre lágrimas.

"¿Lysander qué?" – pregunto dulcemente Hermione intentando mantener la calma.

"Ha-Harry y Ron llegaron y… luego él los ataco… no… no sé como… paso" – Ginny no pudo continuar más. La castaña miro preocupada a Luna.

"¿Dónde está Harry?" – pregunto con temor la chica castaña.

"Di-dijo… que lo mataría" – concluyo la Weasley.

"¿Hacia dónde fueron?" – esta vez era la rubia quien preguntaba.

"Hacia el bosque prohibido."

Luna se levanto de un tirón de su cama, tomo su varita del buro y busco sus zapatos debajo de la cama, cuando al fin los encontró se los puso a prisa, pero Hermione ya se había puesto frente a ella intentando detenerla, alegando su estado de salud.

"No iras a ningún lado Luna Lovegood."

"Lo siento Herms."

Cuando dijo esto empujo de lado a la otra chica y salió corriendo. Aun pudo escuchar como Hermione gritaba su nombre a lo lejos, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo la ignoro.


	16. Eclipse Total

"_¡Lysander miente! ¡Lysander miente!" – gritaban unos niños alrededor de otro pequeño que lloraba desconsolado sentado en el suelo._

"_¡No miento!" – grito el niño tratando de levantarse, pero se volvía a caer._

Lysander despertó sobresaltado, estaba sudando, era de madrugada, se levanto de su cama y tomo un poco de agua e intento volver a dormir, ya en la mañana había olvidado el sueño, pero tenía la sensación de que algo malo sucedería.

Ginny se sentía feliz aquel día, Lysander la había invitado a caminar por el bosque para mostrarle algunos especímenes que él conocía muy bien, de hecho seria como una cita y estaba nerviosa. Se vestiría cómodamente, seria en la tarde, pues en la mañana tenían clases, ella se convenció de que lo mejor era pasar tiempo con el chico que la haría olvidarse de Harry para siempre, bueno eso pensaba ella.

Hermione sintió como una mano la obligaba a levantarse de la cama, era ¡Luna!, no, fue solo su imaginación, lo que paso fue que se había caído de la cama, se levanto del suelo maldiciendo, ahora Luna se le aparecía hasta en la sopa, se pregunto si estaba bajo los efectos del encantamiento confundidor, pero era imposible. Por eso prefirió ir a visitarla en la mañana.

"Ginny va a salir con alguien hoy, estoy seguro" – decía Ron por lo bajo mirando disimuladamente a su hermana – "Mírala se ve tan… tan contenta."

"Si está contenta, entonces está bien" – le argumentó Harry.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" – contraataco Ron.

"¿Yo qué?" – contesto Harry, entonces miro a la pelirroja, se veía hermosa, sintió una llaga de celos aflorar en él, pero lo ignoro, no podía ser – "Aunque ¿Con quién crees que saldrá?"

"No sé, pero quisiera saberlo."

"Espero que no sea con ese Slytherin" – dijo Harry enojado. Aun le dolía la cara por la pelea.

Harry y Ron pensaron en lo mismo, pero fingieron ignorarlo, hasta que vieron partir a la pelirroja, se miraron por un momento y salieron justo detrás de ella.

Luna no entendía cómo es que su mejor amigo había podido hacer algo así, pero de repente sintió como algo frio le recorría todo el cuerpo, una idea había inundado su cerebro llenándola de miedo, no podían matar a Lysander, Potter no iba a matar a su mejor amigo, corrió mas a prisa, no tenía idea a donde ir, el bosque se hacía más oscuro a cada paso que daba.

Lysander se recargo sobre un árbol, se sentía totalmente agotado, sabía que en cualquier momento Potter lo alcanzaría y quizá lo matara o peor, quizá lo torturara, pero sabía muy bien que lo tenía bien merecido pues había atacado a un amigo muy querido de Harry, además Harry y él ya tenían cuentas pendientes, pero aun así no quería enfrentarlo, por eso corría. Cuando Dumbledore se enterara seguramente lo reprendería, pero lo que Lysander no sabía era que Dumbledore no se enojaría, sino que se sentiría sumamente decepcionado como si fuera su propio hijo faltando una vez más a las normas.

Harry comenzó a disminuir su paso, sabía que Lysander se había detenido y que se encontraba detrás de alguno de tantos arboles, encendió su varita y comenzó a apuntar a todos lados, estaba tan enojado, ese chico no tenía ningún derecho de atacar a Ron, solo estaban discutiendo, solo eran palabras, pero él tenía que convertirlas en hechizo, tenía que encontrarlo y llevarlo con Dumbledore, seguramente el director sabría qué hacer con él, seguramente lo expulsaría, por ello Harry sintió que él debía ser el primero en castigarlo, porque sabía que una expulsión no era suficiente.

"Qué bueno que te encontré antes" – susurro Luna cerca del oído de Lysander, el chico se sobresalto.

"Luna juro que no quería hacerle daño al hermano de Ginebra" – sollozó Lysander abrazando a la rubia – "Todo se salió de control, por favor dime que no lo mate."

"Claro que no lo mataste pero…"

"Pero estuviste cerca" – completo Harry encontrándolo al fin, le apuntaba directo al chico con su varita.

"Harry Basta" – Luna se puso en medio de ambos – "Se que quieres venganza, pero esto no lo arreglara, solo llevémoslo donde Dumbledore y que él decida que hacer" – propuso Luna intentando calmar a Potter.

"¡No! Él tiene que aceptar su culpa, ¡él tiene que pagar ya!" – Grito colérico el moreno –"_¡Petrificus Totalus!" – _el hechizo paso rozando a Lysander que también había sacado su varita para defenderse.

"¡Harry No! ¡basta!" – gritaba Luna.

"¡Luna vete!" – Lysander la empujo a un lado, ella cayó al suelo – "Vete, no quiero que te pase nada."

"_¡Sectumsempra!" – _lanzo Harry, el hechizo iba directo para Luna, pero Lysander se interpuso, el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho.

Harry se quedo helado al comprobar lo que el hechizo podía hacer, nunca se imagino que pudiera hacer tanto daño, tardo un momento en reaccionar. Mientras del pecho de Lysander salían chorros de sangre, era como si cientos de navajas hubieran penetrado su cuerpo, su ropa se empapo rápidamente de sangre.

"Ayúdame a llevarlo, tenemos que llevarlo con la señora Pomfrey" – le apremio Luna desde el suelo – "¡Harry!"

Harry se tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero al hacerlo ayudo a Luna a levantar al chico del suelo, juntos lo cargaron sobre sus hombros, pero estaban demasiado lejos del castillo, y cada vez el chico se desangraba mas, por eso el moreno se sentía cada vez más nervioso al acercarse poco a poco al castillo, sabía que tendría muchos problemas, pero él realmente no quería hacerle daño a Lysander, él ni siquiera sabía lo que tal hechizo era capaz de hacer.

La señora Pomfrey hizo todo lo que pudo, pero le comunicó a Luna que era probable que el chico Grindelwald no lograra pasar la noche. Luna se quedo sentada a un lado de la camilla de Lysander sosteniendo su mano, tal como el chico hiciera con ella días antes.

"Lu… Luna" – alcanzo a articular Lysander.

"Lysander intenta luchar" – le suplico Luna tomando con más fuerza su mano.

"Yo… yo te… te ataque, en… en el bosque" – Lysander hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir consiente.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Juro… juro que… que no era mi intención, pero yo solo… solo me probaba a mi mismo… intentaba convencerme de que… de que no te amaba" – alcanzo a decir por fin Lysander descubriéndose totalmente – "Se feliz Luna… ella… ella te ama… te ama… lucha por ell…"

Luna sintió como la mano de Lysander perdía toda fuerza y sintió como la vida de su amigo se desvanecía justo frente a ella, y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

"_Nadie me cree, más bien piensan que soy un mentiroso" – decía el pequeño Lysander de unos siete años._

"_Y ¿Por qué mientes?" – le preguntaba un poco más joven Albus Dumbledore._

"_Porque si no miento, ellos sabrán lo que no quiero que sepan" – susurró el niño._

"_Y ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sepan?" – pregunto Dumbledore agachándose justo a la altura del niño._

"_Que los amo" – contesto un Lysander mas grande, precisamente el Lysander que hace poco había dejado de existir en el mundo de los vivos, y que miraba nostálgico a su niño interno, al que nunca llego a complacer._

**Un mes después…**

Luna caminaba por la orilla del gran lago mirando como el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos hacia la superficie. Era un día soleado y hermoso. Todo parecía tan perfecto, Hermione ya era su novia, Ron y Ginny lo habían aceptado de maravilla, Harry lo soportaba a regañadientes, pero lo soportaba. Xeno Lovegood ya estaba mas que enterado, solo faltaban los padres de Hermione que seguramente también lo aceptarían. Lo único que no encajaba con ese panorama era la ausencia de Lysander. Después de su deceso Ginny había llorado cual magdalena, y Harry galantemente había tomado toda la responsabilidad en el caso. No fue enviado a azkaban como él mismo creía, pero si había recibido un fuerte castigo. Dumbledore no se podía creer como es que habían sucedido las cosas, no creía que Lysander hubiera sido capaz de atacar a Ron y a Luna.

Hermione llevaba horas buscando a Luna por todos lados. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida la vio parada a la orilla del lago. Corrió para encontrarla, la abrazo con tanta fuerza que ambas cayeron al pasto.

"Perdón" – le dijo Hermione en el suelo, ambas estaban riendo – "no fue mi intención"

"Y a mi me dicen lunática" – se burló Luna – "estoy bien."

Aun en el suelo se miraron a los ojos, y no les importo quien las viera, se besaron tierna y lentamente, y a Hermione se le olvido porque la estaba buscando. Luego se quedaron un rato más así tiradas, Luna cerró los ojos, se sentía muy bien al lado de la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo.

"¿Luna?" – pregunto Hermione levantándose un poco para mirar a la cara a su novia.

"Si" – contesto Luna abriendo lentamente los ojos.

"Nuestro amor es algo extraño" – dijo la castaña volviendo a recostarse.

"¡Yo soy extraña!" – exclamó Luna girando su cabeza hacia Hermione – "Nuestro amor es… es…"

"¡Perfecto!" – soltaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Ya sabía que no llegaría,  
ya sabía que era una mentira,  
cuanto tiempo que por él perdí,  
que promesa rota sin cumplir.  
son amores problemáticos,  
como tú, como yo.  
es la espera en un teléfono,  
la aventura de lo ilógico,  
la locura de lo mágico,  
un veneno sin antídoto,  
la amargura de lo efímero,  
porque él se marchó.  
Amores, tan extraños que te hacen cínica,  
te hacen sonreír entre lágrimas.  
cuántas páginas hipotéticas, para no escribir las  
auténticas.  
son amores que sólo a nuestra edad  
se confunden en nuestros espíritus,  
te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver  
si serán amor o placer.  
Y cuantas noches lloraré por él,  
cuantas veces volveré a leer  
aquellas cartas que yo recibía  
cuando mis penas eran alegrías.  
son amores esporádicos,  
pero en ti quedarán.  
Amores, tan extraños que vienen y se van,  
que en tu corazón sobrevivirán,  
son historias que siempre contarás  
sin saber si son de verdad.  
Son amores frágiles,  
prisioneros, cómplices,  
son amores problemáticos,  
como tú, como yo.  
son amores frágiles,  
prisioneros, cómplices,  
tan extraños que viven negándose  
escondiéndose de los dos.  
Son amores que sólo a nuestra edad  
se confunden en nuestro espíritu,  
son amores problemáticos  
que se esconderán de los dos.  
son amores que vienen y se van,  
son historias que siempre contarás.  
Ya sabía que no llegaría,  
esta vez me lo prometeré,  
tengo ganas de un amor sincero, ya sin él.

Amores Extraños: Laura Pausini

* * *

**Este es final de la historia señores, lamento mucho haber tardado años en subir completamente la historia, no me había hecho tiempo para ello. Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia. Bueno en fin, Gracias por leerme. **

**(/odestafaberry)**


End file.
